Love is brought to life
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Sequel to Book Of Secrets.With terrorist gone Sesshomaru and Rin have a non dramatic life now? Not a chance! What about Kagome who finally got inuyasha? Rin is pregnant and lives in Tokyo, how will the people be after the pro pure demon terrorist attacks? Will Rin and her family be safe? Rin love Tokyo, but does that mean that she wont go home to America? PUT ON HOLD
1. Home is with you

Rin woke up and walked down the stairs with Sesshomaru's hand in her owns, in his other clawed hand that now promised his love, protection and loyalty to her now was holding the sword Tenseiga. He saw his parents crying in the living room, Izayoi was being comforted by her mate Inu No Tashio. His father noted a scent and jumped up and ran out to the arch doorway to see Rin, Izayoi wasn't far behind and had tears of happiness freely flowing like little water falls.

Rin looked at the two happy parents who looked happy she was alive and confused by the same thing, Inu No Tashio looked to see his son holding the sword "You revived her?" Sesshomaru nodded and his father glared daggers at him "I know you would never be able to do such a thing unless you loved someone, and so explain." Sesshomaru let the sword fall from his hand and then his other hand tightened over Rin's smaller one "I-I found my mate."

This sentence caused Rin much happiness he had admitted it to their family, Inu No Tashio still wasn't very happy "Son, you hurt her so bad she ended her own life how do I know it will not happen again?" Rin didn't hear a answer from the quiet Inu Yokai now who was to be her mate "I would never leave our children motherless, Father."

Izayoi clapped her hands her face in a smile and Inu No Tashio was more like slouching he knew how hyper his wife could be "Children…" Izayoi nodded happily and smiled nearly bouncing up and down like a school girl "Children! Tashio we are grandparents!" As if the realization finally hit him he noted they were talking about Rin being pregnant now.

"Father, Izayoi… We are expecting twin males as we speak, the ones she had lost in the airport attack. They will live I have revived them as well." The two parents of Rin and Sesshomaru seemed shocked and smiled nearly forgetting all the bad and looking forward to the new, besides in Rin and Sesshomaru got past it shouldn't they too?

Inu No Tashio called the pizza guy when Rin told them she was wanting pineapple pizza, She and the rest of the family all sat at the dining table eating pizzas of their choices. Rin had pineapple, Izayoi supreme, Sesshomaru meet lovers, and Inu No Tashio had pepperoni. Rin smiled and happily ate "So… How long do full demon children carry?"

"Full demon? How are you both having full demon?"

Rin blushed and looked at Sesshomaru and with pleading eyes made him explain, however it might have been better if she would of. Sesshomaru was getting straight to the point and showed his mate seductive eyes as he spoke to his father and Izayoi "When I brought her back we instantly decided to mate and I impregnated her when we did, so she is now a full demon." Rin nearly choked on her pizza while their father had his pizza in his mouth but not eating he was too shocked and Izayoi had her pizza half way to her mouth and froze.

Rin looked at the two and smiled with a shy look mixed in "Umm… So what about my schooling?" Sesshomaru beat his father two the answer "Mate I think it is no longer needed for you to continue, we can have tutors for you or I can teach you if you would like." Hearing that she blushed letting her fantasies run wild. 'Him teaching me? If I am bad will he spank me? Will he teach me sex ed one on one?! Will he teach me …? Rin STOP! STOP! NO MORE! Wait why not he is my fiancé and mate? Hehe okay more dirty thoughts then. Him bending me over a table, his tie in my hands as I pull him closer, his shaft rubbing up against me being pinned to a chalk board. He is calling my name and pulling my hair and I on his desk?!'

He tugged on a stand of hair lightly and was in his normal monotone voiced saying her name to get her out of her daze. He could smell pure arousal off of her and then grinned to himself and whispered in her ear "Rin." She jumped and a chill embraced her as she looked at him with lusty eyes "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you to be my teacher, but can you pull a few strings so I can eat lunch at school? I would like to interact with my friends at school, and keep writing stories for the writers club." He nodded but was surprised at the request most girl would of just said yes, no request but that was indeed his mate a surprising woman at that.

He looked at his parents "Mother father I want live at my mansion." Their father looked very shocked and so was Izayoi the mansion was nearly two hours from their house deep in the woods, it wasn't just a mansion it was the old palace his mother and father once lived in that was burned down nearly a hundred years ago he had it rebuild in case he wanted to leave. Rin was shocked he had his own mansion? He just graduated high school!

"Why?! Sesshomaru!" His father instantly stood, he had cared and raised he loved his son very much why does he wish to leave now? Izayoi looked at the two and sighed she just got a daughter and now she was being taken by a man, her adopted son. She would still see her but it wouldn't be as living with her. Sesshomaru got up and looked at Rin, she jumped up and stood beside him "I and her will have children soon, and perhaps after that we will have more which means we need some privacy. You and father had plenty of privacy and you are denying me and my mate that luxury?"

The two older lovers thought about it, he wasn't wrong. It would be hard for them to be an intimate couple with their parents and brother around all the time, Izayoi raised her finger and smiled "Fine, but you have to agree to visit us once a week for dinner on Wednesdays as a family." Rin smiled and nodded before he mate could answer "Yes, that no harm. Right Sesshomaru?"

He nodded if it made her happy then it was fine, and if got them to move out then it was a hell yes. He looked at his parents and then his mate smiling as big as ever then her hand weaseled into his she squeezed it lightly and yawned "Sesshy I'm tired."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow 'Did she just call me Sesshy like some sort of pup?' She looked up at him drowsy eyes and had a tired smile, "I'm so sleep all of a sudden." Tashio smiled at his son watching his mate with a smile in his eyes only directed at Rin, his new mate. As Sesshomaru moved a strand of her hair, he then picked her up and she cuddled closely to him and fell asleep nearly instantly "Son she has had a long day you both have so why don't you both go lay down in your room, and we will not bother you tomorrow you will get rested and move out."

The next day was not a resting day after all, Rin and Sesshomaru were laying on the bed. Sesshomaru was lying on the bed with Rin sleeping on top of his bare chest, his arms kept her close never wanting to lose her again. Her sweet slow breath was warm on his already warm chest, his scent was a manly musk of woods, like trees and fresh air. She loved his smell it was a woodsy smell, despite the Tokyo city smell.

Suddenly the door slammed open and it was Inuyasha who just arrived home today, he was surprised his eyes began to bleed pink around the edges as he stormed up to the couple he reached for Rin's wrist when Sesshomaru moved with grace and speed, he moved Rin off him gently and shoved his half-brother into a wall.

"Sesshomaru you don't deserve her!"

"Neither do you brother."

"You killed her, my fiancé! You stay away from her!"

That made Sesshomaru's eye turn completely red, he still feels terrible with guilt still for knowing he was to blame and all of this could have been avoided when if he had accepted her at first. Rin began to wake and stir she began to rub her eyes and yawn.

"You killed her! You will kill her again, you are a monster unable to love!"

"Never she carries my heirs, and is my mate I will be near her always!" He shoved her into the wall more nearly leaving a indention. Rin jumped up when she saw this and ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his back with tears in her eyes as her arms encircled his midsection "Sesshy stop, please Sesshy. He dropped Inuyasha and she felt him turn around and embrace her his chest against hers, his head on hers as she said something else "You are not a monster, you never were… you were just a asshole. But I love you for you, if you are cold and distant, if you are loving and close, I love you no matter what. I am yours and you are mine."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck where Sesshomaru was strangling him and shoving him into the wall, he stood up and walked toward Rin "I thought you were mine?" She looked at him and smiled "I do love you… but only and always as a friend and as a brother. You have Kagome, right?"

"Yes, but… I still love you!"

"Inuyasha Rin has made her choice now leave us."

"Kagome, was just in case you get better. But you are now, I will father his children." Sesshomaru left her body so fast as he shoved him into the wall breaking it "You will never do that! If you did I would end you! They are my pups! Mine! She is mine! Don't ever think different!"

"Rin I love you!"

"Inuyasha I don't love you that way! You Kagome."

"No, I love you!"

Sesshomaru shoved him through the wall and into the hallway, and Sesshomaru looked at him "You my brother, we were getting along. I hate to admit it but I enjoyed that, if you want us to resume that then forget Rin as a lover and think of her as a sister. To you that is all she will ever be." Inuyasha felt confused he wanted her, he loved her or was he just remembering all the happy times wanting them to continue? Did he love her that way or did he only think he did?

Rin sighed as she stepped out into the hall way "Inuyasha when I was with you I didn't love you like that… I loved Sesshomaru, however I was mad and confused by him at the time. Also I loved him before I got in a relationship with you, when I was with you I was pregnant with his sons…" 

Sesshomaru stopped and let him go "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha sighed and touched his neck again and looked at him and her "Fine, I will try… I want to be part of this family still." Rin nodded with a smile while Sesshomaru glared at him not convinced "Then mate Kagome, and marry her so I know you have no interest in my mate.

"Fine, if that's what it takes. So I heard you two will be moving out today?" Rin smiled a weak smile and nodded as Sesshomaru made a familiar answer that confused her "Hn." Inuyasha looked at the two and ran his claws through his hair "Wow, I thought you both would be here." She putted him on the shoulder and smiled as Sesshomaru was carefully watching "Well we need privacy, and married couples like to have their own place."

"I see." With that he walked out of the situation and went to the steps only to see a crouching and sniffling Kagome, he sighed 'She must of heard.' He went to put his hand on her shoulder for some comfort only to have her slap it away "Don't you dare."

"Kagome…"

"I need some time to think, about all of this. If it is worth it or… Bye Inuyasha." She got up and ran down the stairs on the last two words, she ran as fast as she could down the stairs hoping not to face plant as she did so. Rin walked over hearing Kagome and glared at Inuyasha crossing her arm "You asshole!" Sesshomaru looked down at his mate who was able to kill with that glare, he had to admit her being like a female version of himself made her look beautiful and intimidating.

Rin turned around looking at her mate "Sesshomaru can we go home?" He was confused at the request they were home, at their parent's house. Rin looked at him awaiting an answer and smiled "Sesshomaru can we go home now?"

"Rin we are home."

"Not our home, I want to go to our home."


	2. A Night's adventure

BTW LADYRIN18825 is so sorry to keep you all waiting but I was without my laptop I lost it but then found it. To make up for the long lost and not updating I updated until chatper five, I wrote chapter's one through five in seven hours! I'm the bomb! Oh too soon for a joke since I had Rin's kids die in that bomb attack on the airport?! Well I brought them back so laugh! I'M THE BOMB! No it was to early I don't think its funny… anyways hope the rest of these chapters are. May said when I made Rin say that Sesshomaru wasn't a monster just a Asshole many thought it was funny well… read more!

Kagome sat in her bedroom at her mom's shrine and was weeping in her room, her summer homework still wasn't done and she needed to do it soon school started in a week. She looked at her math home work and cried pounding her fists on the desk "I don't get this! I don't get him! Why can't he love me? Rin told him she didn't love him… This is just like the Kikyo love all over again.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "Well I'm not going to sit here and mope. Hell no, he won't get over her in a long time I know that. I can't be mad at her, but I won't just sit and wait like before."

Kagome went to her closet and looked for something to wear she would sneak out and hit the town tonight, Sango had once made her a fake I.D so she and her could go to the clubs so they could pick up men well now she would do just that. She browsed through her clothes and looked to see red blouse with a black leather jacket and black mini shorts with black high heels. She put her hair up in a high pony tail with red lipstick and smoky eye shadow she looked cute with her long fake lashes too.

She heard the floor boards creak with each step anyone made, then it hit her 'Mom!' She turned off all the lights and jumped in bed pulling the sheet over her head so her mom wouldn't see her, suddenly the door opened and her mom stepped in "Kagome you awake?"

Her mother took the no reply as a 'yes,' and left she went back down the hall way and Kagome through off the blankets and grabbed her black wallet and pink cell phone as she looked at the second story and had to think how to get down… 'I'll use the emergency fire ladder, she looked at the box and tore off the wrapping and plastic then hung it on the window seal and she moved and put pillows under here covers. She smiled and giggled quietly 'I might be cliché but it works.'

She carefully went to the window and went down the latter her body quickly moving hoping to be silent as she went down but then as soon as she was going down the stairs that led up to the shrine and her house she began to jog. She saw a cab and stood by the side of the road and hailed the cab, smiling as it slowed down and rolled down its passenger window. Kagome saw man driving "Hey where you want to go?" Kagome opened the door and got in the back "To Kumo No Su."

"You are going there?!" The man turned around to make sure as his face showed his shock, and even more when she said yes. He drove on down the streets "That's not in the safest part of town, and it's a really big club and…" Kagome glared at the man in the mirror "I just got my heart broke, my boyfriend was engaged to my friend who went crazy. Now she is better and he wants her back, but she is now engaged to his brother but he doesn't get the hint… I think I deserve a night out."

"Damn you had it rough."

"Have…"

"You going to get him back?"

"Good question, however I don't have an answer."

The man and her were quiet the rest of the drive she got out paying the man the proper amount, she walked up to the line where a man stood with a rope she walked straight up with money in her hand and cute begging look on her face and her fake I.D. The man big and buff looked at the small sexy and cute girl who offered him money…

He lifted up the rope and watched her ass shift with each step as she disappeared into the club. Kagome smiled looking into the club she went to the bar and sat down as she searched the club and the people inside she was seeing if her crowd that she spoke too was normally there. She smiled seeing a girl come up to her she had a short black bob with blue eyes they had ruby red lips with black eye shadow on, she was with another girl who had pink hair in two side buns she had red eyes, both girls blue and black as the went to Kagome.

Kagome was hugged by the pink haired girl first "Hi Sakura how are you?" The girl smiled and sat next to Kagome "Good, Kaggy and you?"

"Alright, hey have you and Yui had good pickings tonight?" The black haired girl who answered the Yui, walked up and sat on the other side of Kagome "Well we got a few numbers, but nothing really good." Kagome smiled and looked at the bar tender "How bout I buy you both margaritas?" Both girls jumped in happiness and nodded, the bar tender took Kagome's money and made three drinks quickly and then handed them the drinks afterwards tending to another order.

A man was on the dance floor and Kagome hopped on her seat and looked at her friends "I'm going to dance." The two girls nodded and began talking to some guys who came up to them not long after Kagome left. Kagome saw the man in all black and with black hair in a ponytail, she couldn't see him all that well due to the fact it was extremely dark for her. The bar was so because It was known as a demon bar but once in a while a human would go in, however all the nights she has gone she never saw another human.

The man turned to see a girl with see red blouse with a black leather jacket and black mini shorts with black high heels. She put her hair up in a high pony tail with red lipstick and smoky eye shadow she looked cute with her long lashes too. She smiled up at the man seeing him look at her with a white grin shining through the darkness, Kagome felt a something in her stir seeing that it made her stomach fill with fluttering butterflies as her cheeks filled with a pink tinge.

The man surprised Kagome and grabbed hold of her hips turning her around and pulled her close to his core grinding into her ass. He felt his hands wanting to wonder he took her scent into his nose it smelt so good, she smelt so good… like how he was told a mate would be. He was told a mate would smell addicting like a drug to a drug user, Kagome felt shy she never felt this way. However she gulped down her shyness and then looked at her partner from over her shoulder. She could feel her hate for Inuyasha dissolve her lips turning into a smile as she felt something warm and hard against her back side, she knew what it was and lifted her head back.

Her dance partner took this opportunity to kiss her lips, his lips sealing hers in a second and her hand came to support the side of his face pulling him into a longer and more passionate kiss. She felt him coax her lips into opening to let his tongue in, she gasped letting him in his slick tongue exploring her wet cavern and then going to her own tongue as she began to fight for dominance. Their tongues danced as did their bodies, the man pulled her closer and then his lips left hers as she felt his lips descend on her shoulder it made her gasp and her stomach flutter again, his one hand leaving her right hip and going down to squeeze her thigh. She felt him working her in his grasp like putty his mouth and hand were so talented she could imagine what he would be like in bed "Ahh…mmm..hah ha ahmm."

He scented her arousal and began to purr she turned around to look at him with lusty eyes and with that he grabbed her wrist "Kagome let us go to a hotel for the night." Her eyes widened as she looked at him still not seeing him well he looked all black right now due to no light at all, did he even have black hair or was that just the lighting…

Wait his voice!

Rin was looking at Sesshomaru their own house was like heaven she was so happy with him, and seeing him sleep in the morning was breath taking he looked so innocent and handsome right now. She took the moment to touch his hair, she looked a strand of his hair and swirled it around in her fingers smiling at him "I always loved your sliver hair." She got up and kissed his head then hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning, she brushed her silver hair looking in the mirror she noted she would never again need to wear makeup.

Her sliver hair sparkled as she glowed with pregnancy her stomach barely even rounding only enough to notice if you pulled up her shirt to see, her twin maroon stripes just like her mate had a pair on each cheek. Her upper eyelids with stripe of maroon over it and a purple crescent moon on her forehead she smiled her hair falling from the brush and from her hand to settle at her thighs, she picked up her tooth brush and began brushing her teeth looking at the mirror and eyeing her reflection.

She saw her reflection widen her eyes as she did, she dropped her tooth brush in the sink and hurried over to the toilet, feeling her hair being held she puked into the toilets water. He sighed he was happy she was pregnant but knew this was probably not going to be much fun getting sick in the morning for a few weeks…

Her pregnancy would last about five months and he was so happy just like her they were going to have two little boys running around and hopefully they would have more than that in due time. He watched as his mate emptied her stomachs overnight contents into the water, once she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her faced and mouth. She looked up at him with teary eyes "Thank you for doing that… I know the smell must have been killing you… it only made me puke more so I must have been worst for you."

Kindly he kissed her moon on her forehead "No, mate I smelt it just as you did. You forgot we are both demons, and I am able to withstand the smell since you are doing this for us." He said as he felt her almost impossibly small bump "I love you mate. I will do anything you want, I shall get you whatever you need." He smiled seeing her look up at him with a smile "Can we visit Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Matthews in American?"

"Why would you want that?"

"So they know I'm alive and so you can meet my brother and one of my best friends Cheyanne." He nodded and smiled as he walked out of the bathroom with her "I see, I may not be pleasant with the Matthews if they treat you how you said…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

He sat on the bed with her watching her lay down and he crawled over her and kissed her neck where he marked her feeling her hands weaving through his hair "I'm going to need make up and a wig though…"

With that he pulled away curious to why she needed such things, her hair was beautiful white so beautiful like snow and her face with his demon markings displaying she was all his… She smiles and kisses his hand and puts it against her cheek "I love you, and being a demon and your mate but I need to look human so the recognized me and so that they won't be so shocked but I will tell them the truth an the real me in a few days…"

"I understand and trust your reasoning, but how long do you want to stay there?"

She thought about it and decided quickly "How about two weeks, then we don't ever have to go back. I want this to be a good bye and I want some time before leaving forever…" He took a deep breath and got off her "I will notify the office and tell them we shall be gone, and I will call the private pilot…" She smiled and hugged him and smiled happily "I just am so happy, I'll start packing. Oh and Sesshomaru when we get there can I go in a few minutes before you?"

"You want to surprise them and let them see you before they meet their first demon?"

"Yes… They don't like demons and think they are not real an-"

"I don't like humans… So the feeling will be mutual but I will allow my mate to do as she wishes."

"Thank you… now let's get packing we can leave today."

He sat up and pulled her in his lap and kissed her neck again "That's my little mate." He kissed her neck more and more and she turned in his lap facing him and kissed his nose "I love you Sesshy." He smiled and liked the nickname however he would deny it if anyone asked other than her, she said it with as much love as he said 'Mate.' He knew it was her own term to call him by and he descended his lips gently over hers "After a few minutes we can pack…okay Rin."

She was gasping and deepening their kiss letting a moan out in his lips "Yeah, alright." They continue to kiss more and more their tongues intertwining and nearly ten minutes later their kiss slowly ended. She hopped off him and ran with her demonic speed to get a bag on the top self of their closet. Sesshomaru sat up and shook his head he smiled looking at her and let out a chuckle as she hopped a about two feet to get the bag, it had been only a day or so since she became a demoness and yet she had good idea of how to use her new powers.

She ran to the dresser only to see another blur and saw Sesshomaru holding her wrists and kissed his lips "Your so cute with your hyper happiness, with that innocent little smile, your small body carrying two gifts and you being happy to use your new powers whenever you can."

She blushed knowing all he said was true "Yes, I'm happy nothing wrong with that." He agreed it made him so happy she was happy, and happy with him he couldn't believe he had missed out on all this once before but not this time. He would always be there.

He moved after a kiss and went to grab his cell phone calling work as he held it with his shoulder as he packed his own bag "Jaken take a note of this. I and my Mate are going to leave for a private vacation for two weeks, could you schedule an interview when we return at noon."

Jaken took the pen in his hand a wrote all Sesshomaru said on his sticky note then repeated it "So you want me to know you and your mat-. YOUR WHAT?!MATE YOU NEVER-" He was cut off by his master before he was able to finish his thought.

"I want you to schedule an interview so I and my mate may make a public appearance and let everyone know that I am not longer a bachelor. Now do as I say." With a click of the phone ending the call Jaken gulped at the last statement it felt harsher than normal and he was confused who could be his master's mate, no one was worthy in his eyes. They were never good enough for his god-like lord. He sat there thinking as he chewed on his pen.

"Who could it be?"


	3. To Lewis

Kagome woke up only to see eyes staring back at her she jumped up in surprise "Ah! Who are you?! Where am i?!" He looked at her supporting his head with his hand as his elbow rested on the pillow "Awe my little Kaggy doesn't remember last night? Are you sure?"

She couldn't believe it she was at the club dancing, and making out with someone that someone was Naraku! He looked at her right now with kindness, as if she needed her memory even more than she thought it bounced back to her. She had went to hotel with him where they made passionate love, most of it was still a blur but she remembered something else and jumped up running to the bathroom and pulled down her shirt she was wearing…

His shirt and saw a red bite mark on her shoulder "W-we maa mateed?!" He joined her in there his arms encircling around her as his nose went to her mark as he nodded "Yes and you are currently with my child my dear Kagome."

"I'm pregnant?! Wait why am I not a demon then?"

"You are only the only thing to change was your eyes but the bathroom is sort of dark so you can't see your red eye in this lighting let me get my phone it has a flash light. She waited for him to return and then felt more butterflies and happiness 'Why the hell am I happy? He is a asshole! A jerk! Then again not as bad as that Inuyasha!' He came back with the app and showed her indeed she did have red eyes "Kagome, you are already my mate but will you marry me?"

'Marry! Oh too fast too fast!'

"Naraku I'm just a bit afraid this is going to fast."

"Kagome I don't mean to sound rude but you are my mate, I was made for you and you for I. I have claimed you and now every male knows your mine so none will touch you. You saw what happened when Sesshomaru didn't want to accept Rin as his mate, many bad things happened and if you deny your fate it could happen to you and our child. I don't want that to happen I love you both too much."

"Oh Naraku it's just it feels fast and Inuyasha just hurt my heart and now you sweep me off of my feet… I feel like Romeo and Juliet. Your Romeo and I'm Juliet… and Inuyasha Paris, I don't want us to end up like them Paris in the way and he helped the situation in the end result of their deaths."

"Kagome I will protect you and love you and do anything you ask as long as I think it is reasonable. Now why don't we go to your home? I can meet your parents and you can meet mine." She sighed why did this all happen in one night 'Rin I'm sorry I know how you felt now. But I won't endanger my child with my confusion I will trust him. Anyways I never felt like this not even with Inuyasha and there's no turning back I'm a demon and pregnant… my mom is going to love me when I come home.'

Rin meanwhile was walking with Sesshomaru in the plane that had taken them to that amazing island and then back home after going to Alaska. Now they were going to Lewis her home town as a surprise this would be nice. She got on the plane with Sesshomaru making sure she didn't fall or trip or anything as she walked in and put her bag beside her not needing to really put it away.

Sesshomaru did the same and the pilot took off in a gently ascent to the sky as Rin sat down in a comfortable couch, Sesshomaru smiled seeing her doing so and handed her a sprite "For your stomach, your morning sickness has passed but I wouldn't be surprised if you got sick on the plane."

She took the drip and took small sips feeling her stomach aches die down little by little "Don't jinx me!" He smirked at her childish side it was very cute "I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled and looked at him with a blush staining her cheeks "Thank you for… um the drink and all of this."

"You're welcome and anything for you my Rin."

She smiled and sat her drink down looking at the TV across from the couch "Can we watch Rugrats? I saw it when I was on the plane that took me to Tokyo the first time." He was surprised he had never heard of it was it an American show? He had American and Japanese shows on the TV, his personal inflight entertainment. He got up and turned on the TV looking at each channel flipping through it until Rin screamed at him "Wait! That was it turn it back!" His hearing was sharp like hers but she seemed to be careful when she yelled so it didn't hurt as much.

He flipped it back and sat on the couch with her seeing her set her drink down and smiled at him "Lay with me, please Sesshy." He looked at her with a brow raised, he couldn't reason why she wanted to watch this show… perhaps since it was about babies? He was lost in his thoughts of reasoning when he was pulled back by what she said "Please, mate lay with me."

His eyes widened a little he never really heard her beg or say mate before it was so cute and he loved the sound of it… if only it were in a different scene now it was cute but if in the bedroom…

it would be very very arousing, now it just made him happy and content. He did as she wanted and laid down pulling her beside him she laid her head on his chest watching the show and listening to his breathing and heartbeat, his arm possessively around her small waist and his little bump against his side. He watched her for a second and then wondered more about the new strange show, he watched and then looked down at his mate "Why did you want to see this?"

She smiled looking up at him "Because when I was a kid I loved this show, and blue's clues and Clifford. This show is just about the rugrats, Chucky was my least favorite he was always scared and not very fun. I liked tommy brave and funny, and Kimi she was funny and cute while Angelica was mean and bossy and funny too. Then twins were funny and gross always eating bugs… I loved how many adventures they had and where they went."

"I see and the other two shows?"

"Well blue's clues is about a blue puppy and her name is blue, she and her owner solve mysteries. Not big amazing mysteries but little ones like where the crayons were hidden or do tasks like finding birthday balloons and hats hiding somewhere."

"That seems very pointless and not very entertaining."

"Now that I think about it, it was but I just love watching these shows and remembering my childhood. Like when I was little this part scared me."

"Why the angelica girl is just putting spegettii in tommy's hands saying it's brains but its not."

"Yeah but they are in a dark closet and so I thought it was! Hey I wasn't smart back then."

"Then not much has improved."

"Hey that's not nice to say about your mate!"

"Only joking and what about Clifford?"

"Oh it was about a giant red dog, and his owner they moved to a island and she loved him a lot. The show is about his point of view and what him and his dog friends do. He as fun with his owner too and helps out on things in the show, like if a boat is stuck he pushes back out to sea."

"Again pointless."

"But all the shows I noticed have dogs."

"Spike, blue and Clifford. Now you are my mate… don't tell me when you were a kid you like beastiality." She glared at him and stuck out his tongue "Eww! Gross no!" He smiled and looked at her "Well you are mated to a dog demon so…"

"A demon is different."

"How so we are just as wild and savage." He moved closer only a lips distance away now. She looked at him half lidded and smiled "A demon is way hotter, way sexier, way better in bed, way more loving, way better than anything in the world. A demon is not a beast and not savage no it's humans who are th-" He cut her off with a kiss she was thinking just like him then again she wasn't like every other human, she never was…

She was different, better…

"Sesshomaru I was born to be your mate…. I was born to be a demon I never fit in with mortals."

"I agree, you are more caring, more beautiful, more merciful and kind then they are."

"I love you Sesshy."

"I love you too mate and our little family." He let his hand rubbed her little roundness and she laid back down in her previous spot and watched the show as did her mate despite him saying his complaints about how it was so childish.

Not long until they were to land in Lewis and Rin was asleep, so was Sesshomaru. The plane landed and the pilot came out of the cock pit too see the two asleep, he smiled he had known Sesshomaru for years and never saw him so happy and relaxed, Sesshomaru was like a brother or good friend and it was great to see him so happy.

"Sesshomaru, my lord we are here in Lewis. My lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes popped open with ease as he slowly woke Rin with a slight shaking on her shoulder "Mate we are here. Rin we are in Lewis." She began to stir on his chest and sat up not long after stirring. She rubbed her eyes furiously wanting to rid them of the sleep, her golden orbs searched the pilot's and Sesshomaru's "We are?"

Both nodded and Sesshomaru got up grabbing their bags and Rin smiled giving the pilot a hug "By Ruiji" He hugged back and smiled "No problem, I will be back in two weeks time for the both of you." She walked with Sesshomaru he carried both bags in one hand and wrapped his free arm around his mate's waist there was no place to land so that meant they would fly down to a field not far from town, so no one would know they are demons. Rin wrapped her hand around his neck as Sesshomaru opened the door and jumped out with his mate.

The wind making their hair flow loose and free their golden irises fixed on the field they only hovered over in the plane. Rin smiled and giggled "Sesshomaru this is fun!" He smiled and kissed her head "I love you." She smiled back "And I love you." She smiled looking at the clouds pass by above she wished they were higher so she could touch them, after turning into a demon and with Sesshomaru she forgot all about her fear of heights.

They landed not long after only a few seconds not even fifteen, she felt her feet touch the ground and let go of his neck as he let go of her waist and the two began to walked to the way Rin pointed as she said "This way it isn't far maybe a forty minute walk," She saw Sesshomaru look at her worried shining in his eyes "Rin why don't I carry you?"

"I can walk beside walking is good for pregnant people."

"People?"

"Only ones that can be pregnant are females."

"Alright bad choice of words, but it's good exercise."

"How come you are so stubborn."

"You love it and you know it. Anyways I have to put on my wig and make up real quick." She pulled out her mirror from the bag he held along with concealer and foundation with a dark brown mid waist wig. He was surprised at how fast she put it on she looked just like her human self she smiled and looked at him "I went through a Lolita phase as a young teen but I never went out in public I was too embarrassed so I just practiced at home."

"I see so you know how to put on a wig so easily then."

"Yup I only bought one it was white, like your hair."

He smiled as she put the make up back in the bag with the mirror, he grabbed her arm and kissed her temple "Our hair mate. You look so beautiful." She blushed and escaped from him walking ahead and shook her head smiling "No, not like this… I'm much more beautiful as a demoness."

"You are beautiful no matter what you are my Rin."

She turned around and smiled she knew he wanted a demoness mate and that he did mean she was beautiful as a human, but she knew he most likely liked her demon appearance. She knew she did more than her human appearance "Thanks, but I love my demoness appearance better."

"I love it as well, you look like me. All demon's know who you belong too and stay away."

"Oh and just who do I belong too?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." She said toying with him, she loved his possessiveness it was a real turn on. He smirked and came up behind her and matched her graceful pace gazing into her golden eyes "Your mate, and your eyes are brown still."

"I love my mate, and I love being his and only his. I love him being mine and only mine."

"He loves being yours as well…. Rin your eyes are still brown."

"Oh! Right I have to put these in." She pulled out her pocket contact case and looked at the mirror her mate handed her as she put in the brown contacts and smiled handing it back to him "Here, thank you." He nodded and saw town coming into view "Sesshomaru, my real name is Corina Jensen. So you can call me Rin still, but when people speak to me they will use that name."

He nodded and walked on the side walk with her "I understand, but to me…" He stopped and she did the same as he took her left hand looking at her wedding ring he gave her sliver band with a purple crescent moon with white diamonds surrounding it "To me you are my mate Rin Tashio."

Her eyes started to water as they shared a smiled Rin on her face, and Sesshomaru's in the depths of his eyes "Thank you Sesshy. Why don't you book us a room at the hotel across the street it's the best we got and I will go to my parent's house and inform them about you. Then I will speak with them and explain some things not everything and you come by in a hour?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sesshomaru this town is safe and not very big… I'll be fine. As a child I would walk around here at two in the morning by myself." His eyebrows knitted slightly at how stupid she was "Don't do that this time. I don't want to loose you."

"I won't their house isn't far you will have nothing to fear. I love you now go."

"Be safe my little Rin."

"I will." She said waving as she ran down the street some and then began walking she was on the main road and her school girl like maroon plaid skirt just about her knees, the maroon was like her facial stripes she hid, and her t-shirt a light pink with white hoody jacket over it unzipped. Her black knee high socks as she wore black flats and her hair with a maroon clip on bow and light red lip gloss coating her lips as she wore pink and white eye shadow.

She began to walk after a bit and smiled she was passing her old school as she saw kids on the football field warming up for the new season. She kept walking thinking of what she did and didn't do in her old home town. She never went into the old abandoned school in fear of the asepsis in the dust, she would walk around at night since it was peaceful. She even stole a few times with Cheyanne from the old antique store they would then sell what they got, and the lemonade stands and garage sales they had. Her friend leaving and the town getting new kids and losing kids due to moving.

Then she looked back at the sidewalk and hummed the dango song from clannad that she loved as she walked on. She smiled as a gust of wind lightly blew and then "Corina?" Her eyes widened as she turned around to see someone on the practice field calling her she looked closer and didn't recognize the person. She began to walk across the street curiosity aroused as she walked up to the fence.


	4. Tashios and Matthews

Rin looked at the person calling her he had blonde hair had a brown hint to it, a dirty blonde if you will and then a frowned seeing the man in front of her smile "What has my little Corina been up to?" She glared at him and started walking off her nose in the air with her grace full strides "I'm not your Corina Cole, I'm not anyone's Corina." She sighed and saw the man now in front of her, she inwardly scolded herself 'I forgot that he could just climb the fence. Damn it.'

"Aww I thought you were dead, and now my Corina is being rude."

"I was and now I'm not, so bye now."

"So what's up Rin, your brother never said you were back in town or alive."

"He doesn't know yet, I came as a surprise and to say good bye to this stupid place."

"Aren't you going to live here again?"

"Hell no I rather die again."

"You say you died and now your alive that's impossible."

"Nope your just a dumbass that can't wrap you pea size brain around it."

He grabbed her arm "Hey that was mean."

Rin glared and ripped her hand away she had to calm her inner beast not to attack him which was a pain she really wanted too "Let go, or else."

"Hey why so mean and threatening?"

"I'm not Corina anymore, that helpless and pathetic girl is gone."

"I can tell your so much more feisty and hot now."

She turned around and slapped him "Jack ass."

"Also you never used to cuss, wow you did change."

"So did you your hair is different, nearly brown."

"Yeah, all natural."

"Well I have to get going Cody, why not go sleep with Emily if you are bored and stop annoying me."

"I'll see you later."

"If you do, you might not live."

"Damn I love your funny threats. Also I'm not dating her she got knocked up by Zack so…"

"Never going to happen you fucking jackass!"  
>He spun around seeing all in the field are now watching as their old quarterback they look up to him, he can't let her show him up now. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss but her demon speed went in to help her, in seconds she slapped him and kneed him in the cock having him on the ground rolling.<p>

"Dumb ass!"

She stormed off and the other guys were whispering things like 'Damn Corina is hot. Or I wish I dated her in school. Japan changed her. Is here for good? Wonder if she fell in love?' She smiled she had changed for the better and now no one talked down to her she stood up for herself and she also she was in love and Japan had changed her it was all true. Wait until the small town hears the rest, after all here news was like a wildfire it touch everything.

Rin continued her walk as she went down the road and saw a two story house that was yellow with brown trim and a good size porch with two chairs and a swing, she quietly and gracefully ascended the stairs. She walked in to see her mother in the kitchen and her cleaning a few dishes as she looked out the window. Rin stood there watching then her mother turned around with a dish going to set in on the small dinner table Rin sat herself at without a sound.

Her mother dropped the dish in her hands at the sight of the girl before her "Corina?!" Rin emotionlessly stood anger more than anything to see the woman again "Hello Mrs. Matthews, where is Mr. Matthews along with Max and Jenny?" The woman came closer and looked shocked to say the least the woman looked at her closer "Mrs. Matthews, what are you doing? I am not a spirit."

Corina dodged the slap that Mrs. Matthews threw at her, and instead held the wrist of Mrs. Matthews wanting so badly to break it "I would advise against that."

"How dare you! Talk to me in such away, I am your mother you show me respect. I know you aren't a spirit I'm not stupid!" Rin threw her wrist back at the woman and narrowed her eyes glaring at her "You are not a mother to me, only to Max and Jenny. I was never your daughter, I'm Izayoi's daughter now."

Her mother glared and threw hurtful words at the girl about Izayoi "Is that some sort of fucking Japanese slut you're talking about?" Rin glared at her and threw a plate on the table at the insulting woman "Don't you dare talk about my mom like that! You're the only slut here!"

"Not from what I hear! I heard Max on the phone and you are pregnant!"

"I am pregnant with my fiancé's child!"

"If you don't take that back so help me god I will cut your face!" Rin now held Mrs. Matthew's hands behind her back with a shard of the plate next to her cheek "Fine! Izayoi is a nice lady!" Rin let the woman go and glared at her "You are never ever allowed to mention her name in my presence understand!"

"Yes!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Mr. Matthew's walked in and Rin glared from the woman to the man "Mr. Matthews It's been awhile how are you."

"Corina I thought you were dead."

"Nope, I was but I'll explain later. Now I want you both to agree on not talking bad to me or about you both being my parent's let's face if you never were that was just a empty word without love or any real meaning."

"Fine." The man answered seeing his wife glaring and quiet he had heard some of what was going on in the next room but thought his wife was insane or watching TV. He looked at her with a anger face seeing the mess of broken plates "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm on vacation. I've had so much excitement lately and I need to relax."

The man chuckled he was sort of fat and had a beer gut with brown hair starting to thin and his mustache turning grey, his wife with blonde hair and blue eyes her curly locks on her shoulder her slightly plump body behind his.

Jenny came in from another room and smiled leaning against the arch in kitchen opening it to living room "Hey, what the hell you doing here?!"

"I wish to have dinner here and grab anything I left here."

Jenny smiled and pushed off the arch "You wish?! You wish?! Cody called me and said you came into town again it seems my life is ruined."

Rin smiled "Oh poor spoiled baby. Anyways I guess I was right new around here spreads fast." Jenny glared "So where is your man? Or did he leave you after knocking you up?!" Rin glared and ran at her sister remembering to run like human, she pinned the skank to the wall and somehow had forks and knives in her hand. Rin quickly pinned her by her clothes to the wall.

"News does really travel here. But so does it in Japan too."

Jenny yelled after being pinned as her parents shook with some fear not daring to upset Rin from fear "Don't like it leave!"Rin smiled at Jenny's burst out and walked up whispering to her and then repeating it so they could all hear.

"Oh I intend to and never come back. But when my vacation is over, modeling and everything about Tokyo bombings is too much excitement right now. So may I eat here?"

The man informed her "Oh I guess that is fine as long as you don't threatened us again and you can't stay here we made your room into a storage area now. Oh and Max moved out a few towns away living with Cheyanne." Rin smiled and moved a strand of hair back in place "Oh good for them I will visit them in a bit. But didn't want to stay here again. I was happy to be out so I'm fine."

Jenny smiled not getting that she shouldn't challenge Rin "So you sleeping on the streets or in your car bitch."

Rin walked to her "That is alpha bitch to you, no I didn't bring a car and the street is too hard on my back so… I have a room at the hotel.

"THE HOTEL! THAT PLACE IS A RIP OFF IT CHARGES FIVE HUNDRED A NIGHT FOR THE SMALLEST ROOM!" The woman screamed who was once her mother.

Suddenly Rin looked at them "I have to go to the bathroom, morning sickness." The three just watched her leave and the two adult pulled the forks and knives out of the wall freeing their daughter. Jenny watched her parents pick up.

Jenny heard a knock on the door and opened it to find a man with a pair of grey slacks, a white business shirt and a red tie, his hair flowing freely on his bad as it was white as the snow under a moon lit night, his eyes like burning flames and his white alabaster skin. On his face he had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and maroon stripes on his upper eyelids, and two stripes on each cheek. His face held no emotion and he held a grey business jacket over his shoulder. His sharp elf like ears showing under his white hair "May I come in?"

She nodded without a word he was so hot! He held a bouquet of long stem red roses and a small box, Jenny walked in with him "Oh, I don't even know you but yes! Yes! I will marry you!" He glared down at him this girl was so stupid it was funny, suddenly Rin walked by her sister as her parents came in the room "Rin stay away from him he is mine!"

Suddenly he let out a growl and Rin walked by and he sat the flowers and box down closest table only a arm stretch away. Rin walked closer and he encircled his arms around her, one around her waist and the other in her hair as he pulled her into a soft and swift kiss.

Jenny screamed "You you you!"

Rin and him kissed as if no one else was there and he soon pushed her against him more and let go as he let her go she smiled "No… He is mine. And you couldn't handle him, he get to be pretty wild and would just break a poor thing like you."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and loved the way she was right now so stern, protective and possessive he picked up the roses and box "Rin, Mate these are for you." Rin smiled looking up at him "Sesshomaru they are just lovely thank you, and what is in the box?"

"Close your eyes mate." She did as he said and felt some slip off her hoody and go around her neck then felt a kiss where her mark was showing as the mortals gasped. Rin opened and turned to him "It's lovely." It was a crescent moon necklace and it looked just like her ring and the ones they each had on their foreheads.

"Rin darling why don't you introduce me to these mortals?"

"Mortals?" Mr. Matthew asked. Rin smiled and nodded "Yes, this is Sesshomaru Taisho. He is my mate and my fiancé and also my boss and father of my children. He is a Inu Yokai, and that means a dog demon. That is why he referred to you as mortals, because you are."

"You mated a demon?"

Rin nodded to Mrs. Matthews's question and then Jenny looked at her "If he was going to marry a human and mate whatever that means." She turned to him "I would be a better choice." Sesshomaru looked at her a disgusting being just a slut no worse a slut thinking she is better than his Rin!

"I would never take you in my bed not even as a one night stand understand?" His voice never once showed emotion only a hint of kindness when talking to Rin. They were all surprised as they went to go eat, they had made stake.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat side by side with Jenny on the end and the Mr. and Mrs. across from them. Mr. Matthew looked at the demon eat ate so gracefully as did Rin "Say why do you call her Rin?" Sesshomaru used a napkin and dabbed his lips and looked straight at the man he knew treated and thought of his mate as shit.

"I know her as Rin Tashio, not Corina Jensen and nor does she like that name. You both punished her with it, not wanting to have a part in your family. However mine has accepted her with open arms we are far more civil."

The man who was insulted by the demon's smart reply spat back "You civil! Ha you're a demon. How is she even a Tashio if not married to you yet?"

Rin sat back and knew to stay out of it right now, Sesshomaru looked at him with a fierce gaze "My mother and adopted so she wouldn't have to come here remember? She informed you of this, and we are married by demon customs. Rin if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all mate." Rin pulled down her shirt to reveal more of her mark, it appeared to be an outline of teeth. He touched it and the Matthews all looked at it amazed he bit her "I bit her and claimed her as mine, now she is mine forever."

Rin smiled and looked at him with loving eyes and smiled "And you are mine."

"Yes, I am."

Jenny smiled and swallowed her juice "Ha forever?! We die dumb ass!" Sesshomaru's eyes flickered red and his irises blue "Sesshomaru honey don't, she isn't worth it." Jenny stood up and glared at Rin "What did you say Bitch?! Oh I forgot ALPHA BITCH!"

Sesshomaru settled down and Rin giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Jenny you just saved yourself."

Jenny was now confused what the hell just happened, Rin smiled seeing confusion on her and Jenny's parent's faces "He went into a demon state that seeks to kill someone. You insulted him he is a lord in the Japanese and demon world I am going to marry a king actually if you put in in English terms. But you called me alpha bitch and in demon terms that is respective you basically called me queen."

"I did what?!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and looked at her hair and smiled through his eyes he wanted her to now. She nodded and went to the bathroom, when she came back she had silver hair like him. Her hair shined like a thousand snowflakes, her eyes were golden like tiny suns dimmed a bit as they were lightly coated in sweet honey. Her face was like a alabaster work of art, her forehead held a crescent moon purple just like his, his same stripes on her face in the same places and her white hair dipping down to her thighs as her elf like ears showed through her hair and her maroon bow on the top of her head.

"Hello, this is me. The real version of Rin Tashio. Sesshomaru's mate and I am demoness."


	5. Reunion with the past

Sesshomaru smiled seeing her she was so beautiful she sat down next to him "We will live forever and be together forever seeing how once your mated your together forever. So while you three die I will live on with Sesshomaru for all of time, I will not even think of you ten minute after I leave let alone a hundred, four hundred or even a million years from now!"

"Ha but you will be old!"

"Me and Sesshomaru will not age more than this, we will look like this forever."

"Hn."

"So Sesshy I had enough of being here can we go back to the room?"

Mrs. Matthews smiled "Bet it's tiny!"

"I am too Rin, I don't understand how you could bear them for so long."

They began walking to the door picking up their jackets, Sesshomaru watched Rin put her's on. She held her flowers while, he just held his over his shoulder "I got the biggest and best room they had which wasn't as great as our room at home but good enough I suppose. It's the presidential suite."

"Oh, I see. Long as I'm with you and out of this house I'm happy."

"Glad to hear."

They walked out ignoring the other's insults and bullshit remarks, they walked out hand in hand. Rin smiled looking and saw practice still going on "Sesshy, my ex is over there can we hurry?" He smirked down at her "You don't want to be seen with me?"

"No I do! I love you!" She noticed Cole and Emily along with other guys came over, she whispered "I just don't want you to see what a dumbass I dated." He chuckled and kissed her head "I love you and know you tend to have a bad choice in that department, after all before mating you I was a monster."

"No, I said it before only a asshole. But not a monster."

"Corina? Did you die your hair?"

Rin glared his way her lips in a fine line glaring at him harder knowing Sesshomaru was on her left and watching "Just leave Cole, I don't like you nor want you back."

"Just making small talk."

"Yeah, like you could just do that."

"So want to grab a bite?"

"See what I mean, why not go with Emily?"

"I don't like her! She got knocked up by your sister's boyfriend Cody!"

"Then go find another who isn't pregnant."

"You."

"Nope, sorry see this man beside me?"

"Yes. Are you her friend or her brother I heard she head in Japan?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and let a smirk promising pain on his lips for all to see "No, now leave my pregnant fiancé and mate alone." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru pulled her close by her waist "Sorry Cole, but I'm taken."

"Not for long when I beat his ass!"

Emily stepped forward "No! Cole will beat you up!"

Cole moved her aside "Move cunt, I don't need a slut like you defending me."

"Cole…I love you."

"I don't love sluts."

"Sesshomaru should we get back to the room?"

"Fine, I would beat him in a second anyways."

"Hey ya bastard fight me I dare you."

Sesshomaru turned around on this and sighed "Cole you tell me when you are ready okay?" Cole nodded and then ran for Sesshomaru as did the rest of the players of the football team, Sesshomaru just flicked his wrist and had his poison whip hit their legs causing them all to fall "I only paralyzed you all for an hour or so don't worry no long lasting damage."

Rin smiled and held his hand as they walked along to their hotel room. Sesshomaru and walked down the streets and were apparently the hot news around the town. They walked into the doors of the hotel and saw a girl she went to school with behind the desk "Hi Clara."

"Hey Rin. So you are the woman he bought the roses for?"

"Yeah I am. Well see you later Clara."

"Bye."

Sesshomaru and her got in the elevator and he looked at her and she smiled "Oh she was my home ec teacher's daughter and was actually nice to me, we hardly spoke but she was one of the nicer kids." He answered her with a 'Hn.' Then waited until the fourth floor where the presidential suite was.

Kagome was at her house and sitting with her mom who was the only one home at the minute, she was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips "You snuck out! Got pregnant! And now you're a demon!" She nodded and had a tear in her eye looking down Naraku say this and looked his mate's mother "I apologize, but I found my mate and wasn't able to hold back anymore. I love your daughter and I want to sweep her off her feet my father has recently died and left me both his position at his job with Inu No Tashio's company and lots of inheritance. I can pay for everything a huge house, wedding for our child and her to be happy, just accept this as my fault it happened so fast and while she is still in school."

She looked at her crying daughter and sighed "Kagome I'm sorry I know I never yell or get mad at you but I was just shocked you're a miko and now a demon? But then again you have always been a bright girl and you will know your own path in life. I am still here if you ever need me."

Kagome jumped up and held her mom "I will always need you mom, I love you." Naraku sat back and watched the loving display he never had with his parents "I am happy that you are accepting this Mrs. Higurashi."

"Call me mom, and I will accept you."

"I never even called my own mother mom."

"what did you call her?"

"You don't want to know, she ran out on us so… not nice things. Not things I should say in front of two lovely ladies."

Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother laughed and waved her finger "A real charmer we have here."

Naraku chuckled something was different it was nice having a person to call mom instead of lying cunt.

Rin was now up in the room with Sesshomaru and sitting eating some snacks she asked for, it was only a apple, glass of milk and some cheese. She smiled leaning into her mate's chest and shoulders, he was laying on the bed his back leaning lazily against the headboard of the bead with his mate lying on his chest.

They were watching the goonies "Sesshomaru what do you think about Lewis?" He smirked and kissed her head "I see why you wanted to stay in Japan." She giggled and flipped the channel and saw Hachiko waits "Nope to sad." Sesshomaru waited patiently as his mate tried to find something to watch. Then it stopped on something and he sighed seeing what a cartoon…

Avatar last airbender "Rin?"

"I liked this show too. Hey wanna know something?"

"I know many things what is one more?"

"Fine, never mind… if was funny."

"Hn. Tell your mate."

She looked at him and put her finger to his lips "Fine don't laugh. But I loved this show so much I got blue contacts so I could be like Katara and then I would practice water bending at a creek or in the pool when we had one here."

He looked at her a smirk spreading to his lips and a chuckling coming from his chest "Rin, you are entertaining that is to say the least." Rin blushed and looked away, however she found herself under her mate not long after unable to move as he kissed her lips fiercely.

"Sessho-"

Cut off by another attack of kisses has his hand wondered along her slim frame, his hands feeling beckoned to go under her clothing they slowly moved her jacket off of her arms, her shirt over her head her skirt off her waist and down off her legs her socks off each foot.

Rin watched feeling excited to help him take off his white business shirt as his red tie was taken off by her and his pants were kicked off they laid in only their undergarments. Until… Knock Knock.

Sesshomaru sighed and kissed her on her lips and after the quick kiss, he pushed himself to get up. He walked to the door in his light blue boxers as he twisted the doorknob he looked at Rin only to see her. Smiling while she covered herself with the blanket, she even covered her head. He looked at the person disturbing them it was a man with brown hair and with brown eyes he had on a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt his face looked nervous.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy analyzing him and then looking at a girl behind him, she had blonde hair and blue eyes it was long and to her waist. She was wearing a pair of camo pants and a brown shirt with a olive green bow. The girl stepped out from behind her male shield "Um.. is Corina here?"

He heard a quiet sound and looked to see Rin with the blanket wrapped around her exposed skin behind her mate "Sesshy she is my best friend… so that man is my brother…" The man saw Sesshomaru look behind him seeing his mate and smirked at her forgetting about the couple in front of them.

"Corina?!" just then Rin found herself looking to see her brother and Cheyanne "Oh Hi guys." Her brother glared at her and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose "Hi guys? Don't you realize how worried I was about you?! I th- thought you were gone!" Rin smiled with tears leaking from the edges of her eyes as she ran with demonic speed to pick up her clothes and go into the bathroom to put them on as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru shook his head softly barely able for the two mortals to see.

He looked at the small table where four three chairs were, he sat down "Please sit down, Max and Cheyanne." Cheyanne smiled and looked at him "Wow Rin and you are together?" He answered with a uninterested answer "Hn."

Rin came out not long after and smiled looking at her brother and old friend, along with her mate where her vision rested "I'm back." She noticed there were only three chairs and sat down on her mate's lap, she repositioned herself then blushed feeling something that she supposed hasn't calmed down yet. Sesshomaru smirked to himself noticing her more stiff and not as relaxed he then encircled his arms around her and looked at the two mortals "I am Sesshomaru Tashio and Rin is my mate and my fiancé."

They looked at the girl who had once hair that rivaled night, now her hair rivaled the moon. Rin looked at her and smiled seeing confusion and shock hit their faces. Her face now had strange markings, she had different hair, ears and eyes she must look strange "It's me guys."

"Corina?"

"I prefer Rin now."


End file.
